1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein involves the establishment of an electric arc with either a hypodermic needle or a complete syringe suspended within said arc and, thus, vaporized by the heat of that arc. With the needle only destroyer version, the needle is placed such that one end is in contact with a heavy heat absorbent electrode. The second electrode is positioned at the end of the needle, such that it does not actually make contact with the needle. A high voltage establishes an arc between this second electrode and the needle, which acts as a conductive path for high current to form a plasma spot of intense heat forming a plasma spot which rapidly transfers the length of the needle until the needle is entirely consumed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of needle destroyers or needle storage techniques that are utilized by the medical industry. Presently, the primary method of needle disposal involves placing the needle, after first removing it from the syringe, in a box and disposing of the syringe in the conventional red bag. The box is designed to contain the needles and prevent any accidental punctures to those who are involved with disposing of the boxes. However accidental punctures are known to occur and the needles with the box are not sterile and can contaminate anybody accidentally coming into contact with them. Safe disposal of the boxes has become a major problem. Other methods of disposal involve cutting off, rather than removing, the needle from the syringe such that only one hand is required. In some cases, the syringe with the needle still attached are disposed of together in a special container but something still must be done with the container. Other forms of needle destruction are being considered for the market which involve heating or melting the needle with an electric current until it becomes soft with motor driven electrodes to maintain needle contact while the current is passed through it, causing it to melt. Although the heat from this process most likely sterilizes the needle, it is an expensive, clumsy method and requires continuous maintenance.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a syringe and/or needle destruction device having a housing, enclosing a pair of electrodes and an insertion port provided through the housing and one electrode for insertably receiving a needle. The other electrode is spring biased and includes a ceramic button separating direct engagement of the needle with the other electrode. A contact is connected with the other electrode when pivoting occurs to complete an electrical circuit. Since the needle is part of the circuit, high voltage and current will destroy and vaporize the needle.
In another embodiment, a syringe and needle combination are placed in an enclosure and the electrical circuit is employed to destroy and vaporize the combination. A blower unit and toxic gas filter are employed to clear the enclosure of toxic and non-toxic fumes.
The primary object of the subject invention is the total destruction of hypodermic needles and the like immediately after their use, such that containment, storage and transfer to another location for destruction or disposal would not be required.
A second object of this invention is to sterilize at least to the point at which the needle was connected to the syringe or other medical instruments, such as in a IV tube or the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to be able to expand the amount of energy to destroy the entire needle and syringe.
A further object of the invention is to totally sterilize the resultant by products of this destruction.
Still a further object of the invention is to accomplish all of the above in a safe and non-disruptive manner.
Another object of the invention is to accomplish all of the above objects with a relatively small device.
The final object of the invention is to accomplish all the other objects in such an economical manner as to make its application practical throughout the entire medical industry.